User blog:John Pan/Titans
In Greek Mythology, titans were even greater than the gods. They ruled their universe with absolute power. -Coach Boone, Remember the Titans The NAU would say, “that battlefield, that's our universe. Let's rule it like titans.” And what better way to rule a firefight than a power-armor soldier with good protection and unrivaled firepower? Squad Composition *Trooper *Trooper Sensory Titans rely on their eyes and ears, which have HMDs providing them with real-time battlefield intel, containing a small tactical map displaying friendlies and foes, as well as helmet-mounted E/O camera feed, which has Nightvision capability. The visor has built-in flashbang resistance. A GPS Blue-force-tracker is standard. Upgrades None. Armament M268 Microgun (2) The M268 is a four-barrel light Gatling gun firing 6.8mmx43mm rounds. Each Titan is equipped with one on a dedicated mount stemming from the hip of the exoskeleton. A massive backpack magazine holding 3,000 rounds is present to feed the monster. The Gatling can be fired in restricted fire mode (900 rpm) and fully automatic (2,100 rpm). This allows a single Titan squad consisting of two soldiers to put forth more firepower than an entire platoon of SAW-touting Grenadiers. Upgrades 6.8mm SLAP The problem with the 6.8mm is that it's still too light. 6.8mm SLAP rounds combines a tungsten carbide ballistic-capped 5.56mm bullet, a plastic sabot, and a 6.8mm's case and propellant. The round can provide much greater armor penetration, with double the normal RHAe penetration. Being expensive, SLAP rounds exist once every ten rounds. Protection Titans wear APAS, or Advanced Powered Armor System. APAS has composite metal-ceramic armor built off of the suit's titanium structure. The inside layer is lined with additional Kevlar. This provides the wearer with the ability to shrug off 7.62mm x51mm rounds. A full-body CBRN suit with Kevlar reinforcement provides Titans with the other part of their protection. Upgrades Ceramic Plating Because Titans are bullet magnets, they need as much armor as they can get. With this upgrade, Titans receive Kevlar-encased ceramic plating on their torso and back, giving them an extra 20 kg of protection. This effectively doubles armor protection, allowing survival against anti-material rounds. Concussion Reinforcement Although the armor is excellent at protecting the user from kinetic attacks, a large enough kaboom—especially Russian thermobaric ordinance—can produce a massive concussion that tears straight through the suit and crushes the operator's lungs and liquefies his brain. Not ideal. With a layer of concussive padding designed to absorb or redirect the blast, up to 50% of the blast can be effectively neutralized, allowing Titans to stand their ground even under an onslaught of explosives. Mobility Titans wear APAS, or Advanced Powered Armor System. The final product of the XOS powered armor program, the APAS is built off of the XOS IV suit, which uses hydraulics to provide the suit's actuation. Using a non-invasive neural control interface that directly reads brain function, the suit can carry 200kg of equipment with near no effort for the wearer. The suit has 4 hours of operational time on its Lithium-Polymer block battery, mounted in the suit's back. Upgrades Enhanced Battery To enhance suit operation endurance, Titans can get Silicon-graphene polymer batteries. Still at the prototype stage, silicon-graphene polymer batteries are able to recharge quickly, and last for much, much longer. Increases mission time ten-fold, although each battery is more costly than the rest of the suit. Category:Blog posts